ramversefandomcom-20200213-history
Deku
The Deku are a plant race that inhabit many parts of the world. They are well known to many as merchants and they can be quite persuasive. They have a small kingdom located in the Faron Woods but most Deku travel the world looking for business. Unlike the Korok, the Deku are not Fey but instead a pure plant race. They have many Deku Flowers located around the world that they make their homes as they mainly live underground and in holes making them great scouts. Like the Korok, they can produce large leaves and flowers to hover with however they have far less control over them. In appearance, their bodies are made of wood and appear to have red glowing eyes and a trunk mouth. They have a varying amount of flowers and leaves on their body and their hair appears to be different types of flowers rivaling the variety of appearances from the Rito. They can only be found in the Z-Verse currently. Physical Description: Deku are bipedal plants with bark snouts and glowing orange eyes. They are covered in leaves and sometimes different plant. The color of the leaves are usually a combination of a color scheme such as reds, oranges, and yellows or different greens. They can also have various types of plants growing off of them which provides a tremendous amount of variety in the race although each Deku only has one type of plant on them at a time. The Deku are smaller in size than other races even as full adults. Their actual bodies are made out of bark. Society: As a whole the Deku have little guidance and do not recognize many authority figures. They have a "king" that rules over them who lives in the Deku Palace however, these kings are usually temporary if the Deku do not agree with him. Deku who live away from the Deku Palace rarely recognize his authority to begin with. The only things that matter to them are their own properties, which are taken very seriously, and their ability to haggle with people to get what they want. The Deku do not really understand man-made structures since they live underground in holes. Instead, they mimic other civilizations in an attempt to fit in. The result is often comical with misshapen structures and crafts made by them that they use in ways that often defeat the purposes of them to begin with. The only things they truly respect are written contracts passed between people which is why many become business scrubs. However, since they lack a need for money, their products are often either horribly over or under priced depending on how valuable the thing is to them, not to others. Gender: Deku have an average ratio between Males and Females. However, as plants, they do not reproduce as normal and their Females are Seeders and their Males are Pollinators. Alignment and Religion: Deku can be of any alignment but are usually Chaotic in some form and will often side with whoever they believe the victor will be and are often considered unreliable partners as such. As far as religion goes the Deku are typically animistic or spiritual and have no patron deity but respect the Great Deku Tree. They are associated with the element of Earth and their sage representative is the Earth Sage. Standard Racial Traits * A'bility Score Racial Traits:' Deku are very persuasive creatures but are not the most intelligent. They have a +2 to Charisma and a -2 to Intelligence. * Size: Deku are Small sized creatures. * Type: '''Deku are Plants. * '''Base Speed: Deku have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Deku begin play speaking Hylian and Deku. Defensive Racial Traits * Plant Immunities: Deku are immune to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, patterns, and phantasms); paralysis, poison, polymorph, sleep effects, and stunning. Deku do not sleep. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Cave Dweller: Deku gain a +1 bonus on Knowledge (dungeoneering) and Survival checks made underground. * Underground Sneak: Deku gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy), Perception, and Stealth checks. The bonus on Stealth checks increases to a +4 bonus while underground. Movement Racial Traits * Underground Stalker: can move unhindered through difficult terrain while underground. In addition, members of this race with a Dexterity score of 13 or higher gain Nimble Moves as a bonus feat. * Burrow: Deku gain a burrow speed of 20 feet. * Gliding Wings: '''Deku take no damage from falling (as if subject to a constant non-magical feather fall spell). While in midair, members of this race can move up to 5 feet in any horizontal direction for every 1 foot they fall, at a speed of 60 feet per round. A member of a race with gliding wings cannot gain height with these wings alone; it merely coasts in other directions as it falls. If subjected to a strong wind or any other effect that causes a creature with gliding wings to rise, it can take advantage of the updraft to increase the distance it can glide. Offensive Racial Traits * '''Frenzy: Once per day, whenever a Deku takes damage, it flies into a frenzy for 1 minute, gaining a +2 racial bonus to Constitution and Strength, but a –2 penalty to AC. * Rock Throwing: Deku are accomplished rock throwers and gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls with thrown rocks. A Deku can hurl rocks up to two categories smaller than its size. A “rock” is any large, bulky, and relatively regularly shaped object made of any material with a hardness of at least 5. A thrown rock has a range increment of 120 feet. The creature can hurl the rock up to five range increments. Damage from a thrown rock is 2d6 plus 1-1/2 times the throwing creature’s Strength bonus. Senses Racial Traits: * Low-Light Vision: Deku can see twice as far s Hylians in normal light conditions. Category:Zelda Races